Changes
by Lord Geryon
Summary: Sequel to Bitterness. Raven and Beastboy will now have to face changes in the life they know. Will they see them as a blessing, or a curse? RaexBB
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was high noon, the brightest part of the day, but in one room of Titan Tower it was eternally dusk. That room was the private room of the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, or it used to be. Now, the room was home to another resident of the Tower, and the one who did what the demons of Hell and the now deceased Monks of Azarath had not thought possible. He had fallen in love with, and loved in return, by the last of the demonic royal line.

Raven, the half demon savior of Earth, who in the end, had singlehandedly defeated her own father. De-facto Queen of Hell. The last of the royal line of Hell.

She woke up slowly, becoming aware that she was uncomfortable. Not because of where she was or who she was with, but because of what they had done the night before. What they had done several times. She was sore, and she loved it. Absolutely enjoyed the pain, the tenderness. She had yet to open her eyes, she wanted to savor the moment, the first time she has awakened in the arms of her first and only lover. Speaking of which, she wants to see him, so she turns over in bed, and gives his chest a smooch before opening her eyes. And screaming in sheer, sudden panic.

Beastboy is covered in an aura of her black magic, one that she hadn't been able to detect until she saw it. He didn't wake up when she screamed, and her panic turns into dread certainty. She thought she had gained control of her powers, that she was finally safe to _feel_. But no, she had loved and it had cost her love his life, she just knew it. She should have known this would happen. She wasn't meant to ever be happy. Tears simply started to pour forth and she buried her face in the chest of her last love, sobbing uncontrollably.

And screamed again when he spoke. "Rae? Why are you crying?"

She snapped her eyes open and her head back, to make sure she wasn't delusional. She wasn't. His eyes were open and looking at her, an expression of concern on his face. And that black aura was gone. "Y-you're alive," she stammered, before breaking down into sobs all over again, in relief this time.

Poor Beastboy was confused. "Uh, yeah I'm alive, Rae. Why wouldn't I be?" He pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "Shhh, Rachel, it's alright. I'm here, there's nothing wrong." He continued crooning to her, trying to calm her down.

After a while, it seemed to work and she calmed down and was able to talk. "I-I was scared, Garfield," she whispered. "I woke up, and looked at you, and you surrounded by my power! And when you didn't wake up when I screamed... I thought you were dead... that my power had k-k-k-killed you." She had a hard time getting out the word 'killed' and her tears got worse again, but it wasn't sobbing.

"Shhh, Rachel, it's all ok, I'm not hurt, I'm fine." He doesn't doubt her word for a minute. She wouldn't lie to him, not about something that affected her like that. A kiss is planted on her forehead, provoking a shiver from her. Not a bad shiver either.

They are both quiet for a while, and once he feels that she has calmed down completely, asks her a question. "Rae? Why did your power surround me?"

"I... I don't know. I've been thinking about it, and I just don't know."

"Ok," he replies, not wanting to push her and get her going again from worry. "We'll find out what it what caused it." _That could be taken as fear of her. Better correct that._ "But I'm not concerned. Your powers won't hurt me, Rae." He grins then, not as bright due to his worry for her emotional state, but bright enough to lighten the mood. "Unless you chuck me out the window, that is."

There's a small snort from his chest, and Raven looks up at him, eyes twinkling. He loves seeing her with that glint in her eyes. "Only if you don't kiss me good morning."

"Yes ma'am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short first chapter, I know.

Yes, I have added some AU bits into the story. There's really nothing to go on canonically after the last episode, since the one glimpse of the future in the show was a timeline that was altered. It's my opinion anyway that anyone who writes a fanfic is going to be doing AU. There's really no way out of it. If it's not the given story, such as the episodes of Teen Titans, then it's AU, even if in the slightest way.

Anyways, a little explanation here. Someone wrote a RaexBB fanfic on this site, and did a little background on Trigon, naming him one of the 666 Sons of Satan. I've expanded on that. Our dear, sweet, sarcastic Raven is grandaughter of Satan, daughter of Trigon, and the last of her line. Why? Trigon had managed to slay his brothers, and his father before his daughter killed him, thus Raven was the last of the royal line of Satan. Until she had sex with Beast Boy. And no, it's not pregnancy time, that's not what I mean.

So, what does this mean for poor Beastboy? Is he going to become a demon? No. He will gain... abilities that don't overwrite him or his personality, but there will be changes. He is also, by the laws of Hell and the realm's magical physics, King of Hell to Raven's Queen. He is her chosen mate, after all, and demons aren't big on being married.

Of course, neither of them know a thing about any of this. Raven doesn't even know she was the last of the royalty.

**And to whomever wrote the fanfic I mentioned, I don't remember your name or the name of the fic so sorry. But, I still want to give you credit for your own idea and the inspiration that led to this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raven glared into the mirror. Hickeys. She loved Beastboy, she really did, but the boy really went overboard on the hickeys. There were two on the left side of her neck, one on each breast, one on her right wrist, one at the crook of her left arm, and one on the back of her left knee. He had been really thorough in exploring all her sensitive spots, but there was one more hickey that her leotard wouldn't cover, and it was the most potentially embarassing of them all. It rested high up on her inner right thigh. In the last week, she had often missed wearing her cloak, but this was the first time she was seriously tempted to wear it again outside her room. _There will be no doubt what we've been doing,_ she thought, then smiled. _And I loved every second of it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy smiled into the mirror. Hickeys. He must have done a good job last night to get four hickeys on his neck and collarbone, and three more in a line down his torso. He smiled most happily as he recalled what had happened after that lowermost mark. He hadn't thought she do that, but she had and with enthusiasm. He grinned again, and struck a heroic pose in the mirror, then winced as the skin on his back shifted with his movement. He turned about and looked back of his shoulder, looking at his back in the mirror. Claw marks, five or six sets of them adorned his back. He was supposed to be the beast, not look like he had been attacked by one. He sighed for a minute, thinking how painful a shirt would be today. Inspiration struck, and he grinned. _Let's see what happens when I don't wear a shirt today. I bet I can get Raven _so_ embarassed she gets mad._ He had always thought Raven was at her most attractive when was mad, embarassed, or both.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was fixing her tea in the kitchen when Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire came in. She ignored them, as was her habit, and poured a cup of tea.

Cyborg walked past Raven, but stopped when he noticed something. He started to grin. "Hey, Rae, what's that on your neck?" He knew what it was, he just couldn't help but tease.

Robin and Starfire had taken a seat at the table by now, and instead of falling into a sickeningly adorable staring contest, they watched and listened to Raven and Cyborg. Since Raven had gained control over her powers and was now free to express her emotions, teasing poor Rae had become a national pasttime.

"First, only Beast can call me Rae, second, they're hickeys," she replied in a monotone voice. Maybe if she acted like she didn't care, they'd give up.

"Friend Raven, what are 'hickeys?'" Damn Starfire and her curiosity.

Raven looked at the alien for a second, then her eyes flicked to Robin and immediately back to Star. Robin saw the corners of her eyes suddenly crinkle and knew this was bad. "They're-" Robin began, but Raven cut him off.

"They're signs of affection and love, Star. The more a guy gives you, the more you mean to him." She held up her arms and displayed the marks on her wrist and inner elbow. "Surely, Robin has given you several of them by now?" She began to grin, she couldn't help it.

"Robin? No, he has not." Star turned a decidedly cooler gaze on Robin that she usually used on him.

Robin glared at Raven, but he didn't even wait for Star to get completely mad, he simply opened his mouth to offer the first excuse that came to mind. "Star, I-" Once again, he was cut off, by the door this time.

Only one Titan that could be, and Cyborg start to tease him before he even turned away from the stove, where burgers were on the fry. "Yo, BB, what's with giving Rae all them..." Cyborg trailed off as he got a good look at the shirtless changeling. Not because of his lack of shirt, but at the number of lovebites and they're locations. He chuckled, and simply stated, "I'd be showing em off too."

Beastboy glanced to Raven, to see her reaction and how he should proceed to embarass her. When he saw her eyes wide and round, he started to grin. She'd apparently expected him to cover anything like that up, not show it off. Her eyes squinched shut, and waited for the teasing to begin.

The changeling turned his attention back on Cyborg, and grinned again. "These? Nah, man, I ain't showing these off." He spun and displayed his back. "I'm showing off _these_!"

Robin and Cyborg whistled. Starfire gasped. "Friend Beastboy, what has injured you?" Raven opened her eyes at that, thinking maybe her lover had gotten himself hurt somehow, but went she saw the marks she had left on his back displayed for all the world to see, she became mortified and her face went crimson.

"These aren't injuries, Star." He turned his head to flash his everpresent grin over his shoulder at the Titans. "These are signs of a job very _very _well done."

"What is this job of which you speak? And are they not painful?"

"Yeah, Star, they hurt." He turned back to them. "But, I wouldn't get rid of them for anything in the world."

"Strange. But, what it is this job-"

"Nothing, Star, it's nothing," Raven interjected. She knew Robin and Cyborg knew what was going on, and she knew Robin would tell Starfire, but she was just the type that didn't like private matters just blatantly shown for the world to see. _But... why do I care about whether or not they know? I mean, I'm damn proud of the fact that I'm Gar's and he's mine._

"What manner of creature inflicted those wounds, friend Beastboy?" Starfire would just not give up.

Beastboy grinned. "A raging hellcat, Star. It's the most beautiful creature in existence, but it's dangerous to play with."

Raven couldn't help but smile at that. She glanced over at Star, and saw that she was still determined to get to the bottom of this, and sighed. "I did it, Star, I clawed his back."

"Friend Raven? But, why would you injure friend Beastboy?" Star was confused.

"Yeah, Rae, why would you do something so mean to Beastboy?" Robin had spoken up, trying to get back at Raven for getting him in trouble with Starfire.

A plan formed in Raven's mind, a way to get Robin and Starfire to quit nosing. She smiled deviously, and stood up. "Hey, Star, remember what I said about hickeys?" Star nodded. "If you're really lucky, one day Robin will give you one here." She put her foot up on the chair and turned her leg out, displaying the mark on her thigh.

Robin went crimson, Cyborg and Beastboy laughed, and Starfire raised her eyebrows. That was awfully close to... She gasped, everything finally clicking into place. "Friend Raven, do you not have to wait until you are tweny and wedded to do... that?"

Raven merely cocked an eyebrow. "Not on Earth, Star."

Starfire blinked, then turned a suddenly green glowing gaze on Robin. He paled. "That... was not what I was led to believe," she said softly, her tone less than happy. "I beleive friend Robin and I need to have a... discussion." She grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him out of the room, to laughter from the two remaining men.

"He's going to end up in the infirmary," Beastboy gasped, when he was able to stop laughing long enough to talk.

Cyborg nodded, and was able to calm down. "Yeah, from fighting, fucking, or both."

"Serves him right for trying to embarass me." She turned a flat gaze on the two men.

Cyborg suddenly swallowed, and grabbed his burgers, running for it. She let him go, focusing on Beastboy. He gave her a nervous grin, noticing the look he was getting. Raven sighed, and walked over to Beastboy. She couldn't stay mad at her Beastboy, not for being proud of their love. Still... he had purposefully tryed to embarass her. "Garfield. If you ever try to embarass me again, you won't get any sex for a week."

"Um... sure, Rae." Beastboy didn't worry much about that, he didn't think she'd be able to enforce that decree. She had enjoyed last night way too much. He had heard the screams and had the wounds to prove it.

"Good. Now kiss me so you can go make us some breakfast."

"Sure, Rae." He didn't mind being a little whipped for her. She'd do anything he asked, too. He gave her a proper kiss, and went to make breakfast.

* * *

A bit of humor to kind of change it up from all the romance and drama lately. Worry not! The drama will return next chapter, as the pair discover several changes in rapid succession.


End file.
